House
This page is under construction. The ultimate objective of this archive is to compile a list of the threads in the correct order. Pages will also be created for threads that were unable to be archived or that relied upon text images due to banning incidents. For a more brief recounting please see: Summary Page Thanks to Lord Licorice for continuing to run suptg archive for all these years. For House & Dominion: Space Combat in the 41st Century It's the year 4023 and civilization stretches across the stars. The interstellar power groups called Factions, driven by the rising threat of pirates and outlaws, have begin to prepare for war after centuries of peace. Warlords Campaign 4th Training Squadron #-I- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17303960/ Episode 1: A routine training patrol #-II- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17423231/ Episode 2: Salvage Ops are boring #-III- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17503738/ Episode 3: Luxury Liner Kobyashi Maru #-IV- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17542150/ Episode 4: Retaking the Kobyashi Maru #-V- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17658488/ Episode 5: Fight Club #-VI- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17750948/ Episode 6: Convoy Escort to Addison VI #-VII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17844554/ Episode 7: Ghost Ship TCS Endeavour #-VIII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/17947370/ Episode 8: Ghost Ship TCS Endeavour 2 #-IX- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18042712/ Episode 9: Battle of Loran II, A taste of things to come #-X- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18136605/ Episode 10: Battle of Loran II, Airfield Assault #-XI- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18229378/ Episode 11: Battle of Loran II, Top Gun #-XII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18313285/ Episode 12: House Man-At-Arms and Flight Leader #-XIII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18394012/ Episode 13: Recognition (Ballroom Edition) #-XIV- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18478405/ Episode 14: Attack Cruiser Bittenfeld BROKEN - Upload from mission files- Alternate Gesaur Campaign #-XV- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18561629/ Episode 15: House Expeditionary Fleet, Third Attack Squadron #-XVI- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18654984/ Episode 16: Aerobrake #-XVII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18754650/ Episode 17: Five Minute Fight #-XVIII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18844449/ Episode 18: Battle of Robrinaan, The House Erid Contribution #-XIX- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/18936596/ Episode 19: Battle of Gesaur, First in a Century #-XX- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19025887/ Episode 20: Battle of Gesaur, Pilot, Marine and Tank Commander #-XXI- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19114176/ Episode 21: Battle of Gesaur, Prison Break Smugglers Run Campaign # -XXII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19199088/ Episode 22: Catherine Bonny and the Ring of Caina # -XXIII- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19288711/ Episode 23: The John Avery # -XXIV- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19372341/ Episode 24: The Silent Hunter # -XXV- http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19457386/ Episode 25: Backstabbed # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19544423 Episode 26: War Criminal # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19637303 Episode 27: Putting on the Suit # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19725124/ Episode 28: Cascading Fury # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19806906/ Episode 29: The Avoubic Forts # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/19923842/ Episode 30: Battle for the Forbearance, Infiltration Specialist # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20019202/ Episode 31: Battle for the Forbearance, Completing the Mission # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20117414/ Episode 32: A Ship fit for a Knight # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20222981/ Episode 33: Ticking Bomb # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20318722/ Episode 34: The Hidden Base # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20412936/ Episode 35: Hero of Kaartinen # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20509357/ # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20596712/ For House and Dominion: Wing Commander #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20685810/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20773984/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20866010/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/20961599/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21152374/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21255552/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21356417/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21462792/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21566706/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21672766/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21777327/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21887708/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/21995661/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22473624/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22584289/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22737146/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22844469/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/22994199/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23126805/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23242800/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23396978/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23506175/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23644751/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23771287/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/23893885/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24016134/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24148991/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24422968/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24552165/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24684671/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24826552/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/24958724/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/25094448/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/25239933/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/25378819/ For House and Dominion: Neeran War (1st Tour) #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26471166/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26602972/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26735300/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/26860638/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27005773/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27144268/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27282076/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27398046/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27760998/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27882904/ For House and Dominion: Home Front #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/27990336/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28108467/ (Ballroom Edition) 2) http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28247191/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28376558/ Archive(Images missing) #4plebs Link - Archive (Suptg glitch. Thread failed to Archive.) #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28633154/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28777628/ 6.5. http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28818067/ 7. http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/28904281/ 8. http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29170115/ (Mislabeled on suptg as 7) 9. http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29346834/ 10. http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29492055/ For House and Dominion: Neeran War (2nd Tour) #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29678589/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29826404/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/29996614/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30148194/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30302243/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30455932/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30610011/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30760992/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/30894896/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31043321/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31321777/ For House and Dominion: Home Front II #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31492284/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31644613/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31781336/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31827538/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/31956236/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32239357 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/32940481/ For House and Dominion: Neeran War (3rd Tour) #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33226992/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33377530/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33535270/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33698865/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/33863275/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34034921/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34365063/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34579948/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34750338/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/34912784/ For House and Dominion: Home Front III #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35070123/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35220901/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35368274/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35526226/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35813624/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/35959412/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/36102050/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/36393659/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/36527285/ # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/36663956 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/36800743 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37067020 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37202137 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/37974604 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38445286 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/38607687 For House and Dominion: Neeran War (4th Tour) # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39264141 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39631169 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39849414 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/39993664 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40127421 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40276753 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40425342 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40575195 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40714184 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/40856748 For House and Dominion: Homefront IV # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/41008852 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/41157784/ # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/41326922/ # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/41750491/ For House and Dominion: Civil War # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/41891750 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42029954 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42169423 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42309693 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42455812 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/42612564 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/43128643 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/43301188 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/43776268 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44346879 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44393111 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44587789 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44687770 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/44863016 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/45007892 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/45137463 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/45282356 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/45422039 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/45536738 (Rioja Secret Police Oneshot: http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/46105294) # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/46291900 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/46438779 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/46733176 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/46883731 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47023622 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47166668 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47300412 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47390229 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47842322/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/47955450/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48244399/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48345227/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48421016/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48673395/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48758380/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/48938041/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/49062423/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/archive/49187660/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/567757/ <---First thread on /qst/ #'(40)' Thread mislabeled as 40! http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/631780/ # (41)'''http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/710594/ #(42)' http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/771315/ #'(43)' http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/838201/ #'(44)' http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/875861/ #Worldbuilding thread http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/976448/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1133270/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1184599/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1247288/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1336381/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1375557/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1416384/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1455868/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1524870/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1563586/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1612275/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1682679/ Civil War: The Final Days #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1747437/ Civil War: The Final Days #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1806647/ TFD For House and Dominion: Second Reformation #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1880625/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/1952800/ For House and Dominion: Eye of the Storm Eye of the Storm Dramatis Personae #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2006484/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2104901/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2179769/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2226432/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2279403/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2327929/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2370577/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2411724/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2457327/ For House and Dominion: Building Better Worlds #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2502876/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2550168/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2594387/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2638980/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2680032/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2720374/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2785830/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2835506/ #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2882854 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/2926615 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3011400 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3068777 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3133790 #http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3176281 '''For House and Dominion: Crucible' # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3230369 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3294246 # http://suptg.thisisnotatrueending.com/qstarchive/3365550 Wiki archive Theads archived entirely on the wiki. Space Combat in the 41st Century H&D-SCit41C -I- H&D-SCit41C -XIV- For House and Dominion: Home Front H&D-HF-01-03 H&D-HF-01-04 Category:Archive